Rwby: Rekindled Hope
by micheal grayson
Summary: A year after a horrible war the world of remnamt is working on rebuilding AU OC based Rated:M for language and some sexual content This is my first story so im sorry for the bad summary and all that jazz updates my be slow just bare with me
1. Chapter 1

RWBY

Rekindled hope

Rated M for language and possible sexual content

Prolog

Five years, We have been fighting for five long appalling years. Hate and blood, tears and more blood. So much pain painted the landscape surrounding me. But maybe first I should give a little backstory as to who I am and what is going on.

My name is Thaila Grace. When I was young I was kidnapped by a faunus 'activist' group called the Holy forced me into their ranks, trained me, made me a murderer . .

Killing both Human and Faunus alike became second nature. All for a ritual to summon the Dark Brother.

I was apart of the organization forcibly for ten years in total. Shortly after I turned 15 I found my opportunity to escape and maneuver my way back to Vale. There in disbelief, I was able to rejoin my family. Six more years slowly and painstakingly passed. The time filled with my attempts to stop the Fangs declared war. Their targets set on any and all humans and Faunus that wouldn't join them. I am now 26 and this tale will be the story of what happened after the end of that war.

The story you are about to read is from the viewpoint of 3 different characters Thaila and Rea Grace, and Michael will be following two of the most renowned huntsman in Remnant and the young student that would one day take their place. Our story begins next chapter with Thaila and her daughter Rea.


	2. After the war

**Authors notes:hey guys just a quick note before the chapter starts faunus are a bit different in this story meaning there are many more kinds and they are able to have more than one trait meaning a cat can have both ears and a tail ect. Just thought i would get that out there thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**After the war**

It was Sunday morning in the Grace manor and like normal at this time of day it was quiet all throughout the large mansion all but one room. "31….32….33….34…"counted the pink eyed cat Faunus as she was doing pull-ups before finally falling down to the floor out of breath."Damn it." She said slowly getting up holding her left arm at the elbow. "It's been 10 years, you would think you would be healed by now." Thaila says to her arm(some of you may think she is crazy and you may be right) as the door to the gym room opens up. "Mom is everything okay I heard you fall." Asked the white haired dragon Faunus. Thaila nods,"Yeah i'm okay sweetie just my arm giving me problems again." Rea nods,"Well Sabation told me to come tell you that breakfast is almost ready." She tells her mother,"Okay tell him I will be there in a few minutes." Thaila smiles softly as the younger girl nods and walks out leaving Thaila to herself again. She sighs before walking to the back to get changed.

Five minutes later Thaila walks into the large kitchen and sits at the counter next to her daughter. "So are you ready for tomorrow Rea?" She sighs and looks at her mother. "Honestly I'm not really Sure, I mean I have everything ready and packed but mentally I'm not sure I'm ready." Rea had just turned 18 so she was about to start her full training to be a huntress at beacon. But she didn't know if she was ready or how the other kids would react to her as she wasn't the most normal type of faunus in the world. She was actually a pretty rare species of faunus. She was a dragon faunus with large blue wings on her back and small horns poking out of the back of her head that she attempts to keep hidden." I just don't want to go through that again ya know." Her mother just nods and sighs." Rea you are the strongest girl I know both mentally and physically you can do this and besides your Uncle Michael is the combat professor this year I heard so I'm sure with his temper he will watch out for you." She smiles at Rea as the head butler Sabation sets their breakfast on the counter. "Good morning Miss Grace how are you this morning." The pink eyed cat looks at him with a smile. "I'm doing okay other than the normal pain in my arm." He nods,"I will call in to the doctor tomorrow for you ma'am to get it looked at again." She simply nods and eats watching Rea pick at her food.

_**With Rea**_

A few hours after breakfast Rea is in her room on her scroll with her best friend, Amura Valentine. "Girl come on there is absolutely no need to worry you are awesome and if you get bullied I'll cut their fingers off." Rea smiles softly, "I don't think they will let you get away with that." The other girl laughs, "yea maybe not but doesn't mean I won't put them out of commission for a while. But for real are you sure you're ready for this I mean who is going to be the headmaster this year since Professor Arthur retired to go back out hunting." Rea shrugs,"I'm not really sure mom hasn't said yet so she may not even know or if she does she is keeping it a secret." Rea shrugs again,"honestly I really don't care who it is, all I know is that my uncle is the combat professor this year so we are all in for hell."The redhead on the other end frowns,"Why do you say that?"She asks,"Because he is a full class hunter on par with my mom and was one of the main reasons we won the war. He is an old military type that doesn't take any shit when it comes to assholes but oddly enough he works at the orphanage here in town." The red head laughs softly."So the big bad wolf has a soft side huh." She freezes and looks towards her door then back at the screen. "Sorry chick got to go dads calling me I'll see you tomorrow." Rea nods as Amura hangs up and sighs. "This is going to be one hell of a year."

_**The next day**_

Thaila and Rea get off the airship at Beacon. "Well whatcha think? Awesome right." The black haired cat said. Rea looks around a bit before spotting a familiar red head and smiles."I'm liking it a lot better now."She spreads her wings and flys over to the red headed cat faunus and tackles her. "Hey Amura." Thaila just shakes her head with a smile. "Girls." She walks to the entrance to the main tower catching a glimpse of a wolf wearing a black leather jacket and smiles as she walks up to him. "Hey Michael." The 6 '5 wolf faunus turns around and looks around before looking down at the 5'4 cat. "Oh hey short stuff whats up?" Thaila frowns and puffs her cheek out. "I'm not short you ass your just freakishly tall. Anyway I'm just here with Rea about to head upstairs to meet with the new headmaster." The greying wolf sighs."So you don't know who it is either huh." Thaila puts a finger on her chin like she's thinking. "Well I wouldn't say that but you will see at the ceremony later." She giggles softly and skips off through the door leaving Michael to just sigh.

_**Later that afternoon**_

Rea walks in the the event hall with Amura trying her best to hide her wings behind her long white hair. She starts looking around at not only the new soon to be first years but also looking for her parents. "What's wrong, Rea?" Amura asks her softly. "Just looking for mom and dad is all." Amura nods,"Yea i don't see my idiot of a brother either which is weird he is normally right up my ass in big crowds so either he found a girl to try and hit on or he isn't here yet. "Amura then taps Rea's arm. "don't look now but you're getting all kinds of looks." Rea sighs softly,"Yeah i noticed them, I'm trying to ignore them. "After a few more minutes of the uncomfortable staring from most of the human students and some of the faunus ones as well Rea finally sighs and walks to the stage with Amura tailing her. About that same time a silver haired wolf faunus walked onto the stage and Rea gasps softly. "Hey that's my dad." The man checks the mic sitting on stage."Alright everyone I'm Professor Silver and I bet that most of you have a question on your mind. That question being, who is this year's headmaster of beacon? Who can possibly replace the great Professor Arthur? Well i think it's about time you all meet that person so without further ado I would like to welcome your headmaster for this year. The Great ice Witch herself, Thaila Grace." He grins as Thaila walks onstage and smacks his chest."I told you not to call me that you ass." She then looks out over the crowd and clears the throat and laughs nervously. "Sorry about that students I really didn't know he was going to do that but anyway as Silver said I am your new headmaster for this year and it is my duty along with the rest of the staff here at beacon to make sure you all learn everything you need to know about becoming huntsman and I will not be teaching you personally you will have the best teachers that this school can offer." She looks around the room and lets the children soak up what she just said. "You will all have a chance to meet your new professors very soon but for now I think it's getting late why don't you all line up and get your new scrolls from Professor Ryoto over there by the door and head to the dorms and we will see you bright and early tomorrow for classes. "She smiles one last time before walking off the stage thus ending the opening ceremony.

**Next chapter**

**Initiation**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short i will try to make them longer as i go along but i felt like that was a good place to end this one and do the initiation next chapter please like and review and tell me what you guys thing thanks guys Michael signing off **


End file.
